Question: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{2}{2q + 3} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 3$ $ 2 = \dfrac{2q + 3}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 16 = 2q + 3 $ $16 = 2q + 3$ $13 = 2q$ $2q = 13$ $q = \dfrac{13}{2}$